


Mad Love

by Ally_SnapeQuinn



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_SnapeQuinn/pseuds/Ally_SnapeQuinn
Summary: Que sucedera en Gotham cuando Joker y Harley se conozcan la primera vez? Que planes tendra el Joker?





	1. Chapter 1

** MAD LOVE **

** Capitulo 1: El inicio de un loco amor **

Harleen Quinzel recién recibida de Psiquiatra de la universidad de Gotham una mujer con vista hacia la grandeza logro su titulo bajo conquistas hacia los maestros y quiso hacer su trabajo mas grande que nada que deseo y fijo su vista hacia el asilo mas temido y loco de todo el mundo: Arkham Asylum mientras llegaba el gran día que ella llegaría a su trabajo al estar muy ansioso por llegar y hacer su carrera un lujo con un gran libro en el que escribiría de los grandes Psicópatas del mundo criminal y sus enfermedades mentales y hacerse famosa gracias a ello.

El Gran día llego Harley como le gusta que la llamen andaba ansiosa en su auto hacia el asilo de Arkham viendo el paisaje tenebroso que le daba en la tarde que tan ansiada espero durante mucho tiempo... Al llegar al asilo entro por los pasillos y se encuentra a Doctora Lent quien la saludo – Doctora Quinzel? Soy la doctora Leland – le dijo a Harley – llámame Harley todos lo hacen – la saludo de vuelta – la doctora lent le dio un recorrido por el asilo mostrándole cada parte y cada bloque en el que estaban los mas grandes y los de menos riesgo aunque deberían estar atentos a todos Harley estaba absorta en los de mas alto riesgo quienes son lo mas importantes y con mas grandes historias... llegaron a un pasillo con unos de los mas grandes súper Criminales y peligrosos de la cuidad mientras caminaba vio a cada uno de ellos a Hiedra venenosa, El sombrerero loco, Harvey 2 caras, el espantapájaros, el acertijo, Killer Croc en una parte del pasillo la doctora lent la mira y le dice:

\- Te lo advierto desde ya estos son súper criminales si piensas hacer un libro sobre ellos piénsalo dos veces.

Harley la mira con una sonrisa y luego va hacia una persona quien silbaba una melodía y lo mira absorta y sorprendida al conocer al mas grande criminal de todos Joker

La doctora Leland la mira y le dice- Comen a las novatas en el desayuno – Harley sonríe y vuelve a mirar al joker quien le guiña el ojo y sonríe esta le sonríe de vuelta mientras la Doctora leland sale del pasillo luego de unos minutos sale camino hacia la salida, Joker la mira y sonríe de medio lado... a media noche Joker sale de su celda sin que nadie se de cuenta y llega al despacho de la nueva doctora que tanto le llamo la atención le deja una flor en un pequeño florero con una nota "Ven a verme alguna vez, J" sonríe al salir y dejar todo intacto para volver a su celda del mismo del que salio sin ser visto.

Harley sale de su casa rumbo al su nuevo trabajo con mucha ansiedad como el día anterior mientras viajaba se preguntaba que podía hacer para ser la psiquiatra del Joker y sacar algo para escribir su libro lo que ella no sabia es que se enamoraría de una manera loca y obsesiva de el Payaso Criminal al llegar al asilo y entrar a su despacho lo primero que ve al cruzar la puerta es la flor que la noche anterior Joker le dejo la tomo y se la puso en la nariz leyó la nota y sonrio como enamorada pero se dio cuenta unos minutos después que eso no podía ser entonces tomo la nota y salio hacia la celda del Joker con paso firme y decida de si misma al encontrarse al con Joker este acostado en su cama le sonrio a Harley y esta lo miro seria y le mostró la nota

-Sabes como llego esto a mi oficina? – Le pregunto con decisión Harley pero Joker se levanto bruscamente y la miro sonriendo

\- Yo la puse Allí – le dijo con la misma decisión que ella le pregunto

- Me gustaría saber que dirían los guardias de cómo saliste de tu celda – le dijo mientras guardaba la nota en un bolsillo de su blusa que Joker miraba absortamente y que luego la miro a los ojos y le se acerco mas al vidrio

\- Si de verdad te importara tanto no hubieras venido y se los hubieras dicho en este instante sin dudarlo y sin venir a preguntarme.

\- Solo quería asegurarme que fuiste tu nada más

\- Ya lo sabias puse mi inicial en ella la gran J de Joker nadie lo hace; si no colocan su nombre entero para que sepan mejor quien es en cambio yo soy mas perfeccionista con lo que hago

\- Así me di cuenta por solo la letra que usaste es muy linda a decir verdad

Joker sonriendo de lado le dice – Sabes? Me gusto lo que oí de ti sobre todo tu nombre Harley Quinzel, si lo modificamos un poco queda Arlequín – le dice mientras le hace una seña de anteojos con las manos y se ríe leve

\- Como el payaso de la historia Arlequín si me lo han dicho

\- Ese es un nombre que hace salir una sonrisa en mi cara – le dice apoyándose del vidrio y sonriendo mostrando las cicatriz en forma de sonrisa

Harley se da vuelta para irse mientras Joker se apoya más en el vidrio y la mira

\- Eso me hace creer que puedo tener a alguien en quien confiar a alguien con quien puedo contarle mis más profundos secretos

Harley escucha eso y detiene su marcha y lo mira levemente sobre el hombro y sonríe en forma complaciente y vuelve a marchar hacia su oficina mientras caminaba se encuentra con una puerta entreabierta y mira hacia adentro y queda muy sorprendida jamas había visto algo semejante con alguien tan absorto hacia su trabajo mira hacia todos lados vuelve a ver a la doctora leland junto al director Jeremiah Arkham estando muy cariñosos en un acto sexual pero decide cerrar la puerta y seguir caminando mientras en lo que caminaba escucha que alguien la llamaba y se acerca sigilosamente a la persona que se encontraba en la oscuridad

\- Nunca se sabe que podría pasar dentro de estos muros de locura Doctora Quinzel

\- Eres tu? Batman?

Sale de la oscuridad y asiente – Si Doctora usted tiene que saber que el doctor Arkham y la doctora leland llevan mucho tiempo trabajando en este Asilo y ellos encontraron una forma poco particular de salir de la rutina con lo grandes criminales

\- Hace cuanto que tu sabes esto?

\- Hace dos años... estuvieron a punto de salir del asilo por el descuido de que Clayface escapara ya que Arkham estaba tocando a leland y en el descuido se escapo si no fuera que estaba en estos lugares esa vez no tendrían trabajo

Harley lo mira sorprendida y lo invita a caminar con ella por el patio del asilo y lo mira

-Y por que vienes aquí ahora tan seguido batman?

\- Solo vengo al atardecer y luego patrullo la cuidad

\- Entonces vienes a vigilar que nadie se escape o que maten al los guardias

\- Solo uno a logrado escapar y matar a diez guardias ahora no muchos quieren trabajar aquí gracias a El

\- Debes de hablar del Joker

\- Exactamente el Joker es el mas buscado y encarcelado del asilo fue el primero en escapar y nadie pudo hacerlo antes

\- Como puede escapar si el Asilo es de máxima seguridad?

\- Eso nadie lo sabe Doctora y se que usted tiene mucho interés respecto al Joker y querer tratar su locura

\- Siento que estoy preparada para tratarlo y no le tengo miedo por el maquillaje si el es lo que quiere hacer y no ser tratado

\- Usa maquillaje para dar un miedo propio no como espantapájaros que lo tiene gracias a su gas si no al mirarlo a los ojos muestra maldad propia y hace que la gente lo tema y salga corriendo con solo mirar su cara

\- No he visto maldad en sus ojos cuando lo vi esta tarde

\- Ese no es el asunto lo que quiere el fiscal es que el Joker deje la celda de Arkham para ir a la cárcel lo que no sabe es que Joker lleva mas de seis meses internado sin ningún cambio y si lo transfieren mataría a la mitad de los presos en el mismo tiempo que lleva a aquí

\- Tengo confianza de que puedo hacer algo

\- No es solo eso que se necesita también valor para que no la mate mientras habla con el... a dejado a tres doctores en este mismo asilo tenga cuidado de que no sea la cuarta – le dice mientras se aleja y Harley lo mira con impaciencia por no saber que hacer y con preocupación

\- Tengo que hablar con el doctor Arkham

Harley camina hacia la oficina del Director y golpea suavemente y escucha una voz que le permite entrar cuando esta adentro el doctor la mira y sonríe leve

\- Algo en que puedo ayudarte Harley?

\- Si doctor lo que quiero es ser la psiquiatra del Joker y tratarlo

Arkham la mira sorprendido y con ojos muy abiertos

\- Porque quieres hacer eso?... Joker no tiene cura

\- Creo doctor que puedo hacer que cambie me siento preparada para todo y se que puedo ayudarlo

\- Te sientes preparada?... bueno pero puedes empezar con alguien mas simple que el Joker... puede ser Hiedra venenosa?

\- Me siento muy preparada puedo tratarlos a los dos en días diferentes doctor

\- Me parece bien ya que he leído tus archivos y he visto que saliste muy bien preparada aunque debes saber llevo ocho años aquí y solo trataba a sujetos de psicosis leve muy distinta a Joker que tiene la psicosis muy elevada

\- Si señor he escuchado de lo que hace el en las calles.

-También le debo decir que Joker en cualquier momento puede escapar de nuevo es el único que lo ha hecho mas veces que nadie

\- Lo tengo muy bien entendido señor

\- Me parece bien... bueno que te parece que dentro de dos semanas empieces a tratar con Joker para que veas su expediente y te prepares

Harley sonríe y asiente mientras se levanta – Si Doctor me parece muy bien... muchas gracias por todo... me tengo que ir y empezare a prepararme... adiós y gracias otra vez

\- No es nada esperemos que todo salga bien... Adiós Harley

Harley sale de la oficina del Director y sonríe con triunfo por obtener lo que ella quería...sale del asilo rumbo a su casa y descansar con el gran prontuario que le dará por estudiar del Joker


	2. Chapter 2

** Capitulo 2: Un paso adelante **

Un nuevo día, tras seis meses se sesión y Harley se decía que a si misma que no se rendiría, que seguiría en pie hasta dar el último golpe con Joker, que no mostraba ningún cambio y se resistía más que nunca a decir su nombre y cosas del pasado.

Arkham le había dicho a Harley que era imposible sanar a Joker no importaba si son medicamentos, terapias o el encierro en el asilo, Joker jamás se curara, pero este día ha sido todo distinto joker ha cooperado con la terapia por lo que ella creía que empezaba a dar frutos su trabajo pero aun así este se mostraba indiferente ante la mirada sorprendida de Harley que no se esperaba oír "mi padre y me golpeaba muchísimo hasta dejarme herido", Harley jamás se imagino que eso pudo pasar se imaginaba algo muy diferente, Joker carraspea haciendo que Harley salga de su ensoñación, lo mira acomodándose en su silla.

\- Bueno… yo… yo jamás me imagine que te haya pasado eso.

\- No te lo imagines, porque esa la verdad… todos piensan que soy un mentiros pero no lo soy.

Harley aun sin creerlo le pregunta - Si te creo Joker solo quiero saber algo… donde están tus padres?

\- Mama fue asesinada por el imbécil de mí de mi padre y a ese imbécil yo no asesine con mis propias manos y después de eso me fui de casa y soy lo que soy ahora.

Harley lo miraba a esos ojos verdes que tanto le atraían y luego le dice – Como te hiciste la sonrisa? -

Joker tenía un tic y es lamerse los labios y sentir su cicatriz en forma se sonrisa – Pues, papa ese idiota el día que asesino a mi madre me hizo este regalo... HAHAHAHAHAHA…y como siempre he estado sonriendo me identifico con el payaso de esa hermosa carta.

Harley anota en su libreta cada palabra que Joker dice y lo mira – Solo asesinas por diversión?

Joker conteniendo una carcajada, asiente – Eso ha quedado más que claro durante todos estos años, dejando sonrisas dibujadas en los rostros de mis victimas – lo dice con una sonrisa tan enorme y malévola que hace que Harley se estremezca, durante el resto de la sesión Harley le hizo bastantes preguntas de su vida en la niñez cuando termino la sesión los guardias se llevaron al Joker a su celda dejando a una Psiquiatra totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos imaginando las atrocidades que paso en la niñez y pensando en cómo sacarlo de esa psicosis criminal durante unos minutos.

Ya al atardecer Harley va yendo a casa a descansar de un largo día, mas tarde Joker estando recostado en su cama son una sonrisa malévola mirando sus manos, piensa – Lo mataría una y otra vez! – sin aguantar la risa lanza una carcajada tan grande que se convierte en una risa tan oscura y malvada que despierta a casi todo el mundo atormentándolos sin dejarlos dormir y sembrando el miedo.

****

****

****

****


	3. Capitulo 3: Encuentros

** Capitulo 3: Encuentros **

Durante una semana Harley había estado recordando una y otra vez la primera sesión en la que Joker había cooperado… estando tan sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta como el doctor Arkham había entrado pero como esta no lo vio se sentó en una silla enfrente de ella para mirarla al pasar los minutos y como veía que no lo veía Arkham tuvo que carraspeo unos minutos después para que Harley se diera cuenta de su presencia e hizo que volviera a la realidad, Harley lo mira y le dice

\- Doctor, no lo sentí entrar… cuanto tiempo estuvo allí?

\- Es bastante sencillo – miro su reloj y le dijo – estuve aquí desde hace diez minutos aquí mirándote en otro mundo.

Harley se levanta de su escritorio y se pasea por la oficina - Bueno es difícil no estar en otro mundo por todo lo que ha pasado me ha dejado sorprendida.

Jeremiah se arreglo las gafas y se levanto de la silla para verla mejor - Entiendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres Harley, ese progreso que llevas con el payaso es fantástico jamás pensé que alguien pudiera hacerlo y sin quedar demente primero… pero que es lo que te tiene así?

\- La verdad, es todo lo que Joker me ha dicho hace una semana sobre su familia… me conto sobre lo abusivo que fue su padre con él y quien le hizo esa enorme cicatriz el día que asesino a su propia mujer - le dice poniéndose enfrente de El

La mira y le coloca una mano en el hombro – Escucha Harley, Joker es un Psicópata, aquí al menos ahí pacientes con la misma condición y que les paso lo mismo que a Joker en su niñez, padres alcohólicos, padres abusadores, etc.… pero solo hay un sujeto que a pesar de todo eso asesina por diversión, otros no lo hacen. Son al menos cinco que al sufrir por culpa de sus padres tienen depresión y una psicosis pero no llegado a eso. Joker es una persona muy distinta, puede que haya pasado otra cosa muy distinta… No le des tantas vueltas a eso que terminaras como los otros psiquiatras, en una de estas celdas.

Harley siente que Jeremiah saca la mano del hombro y dirige la mirada donde le indica la mano de Él en un expediente en su escritorio - Doctor, que es eso?

\- Bueno es un caso para ti, para que te distraigas y puedas conocer a los demás internos y salir de la rutina con Joker.

\- Muchas gracias… y de quien se trata?

Arkham abre la puerta y antes de salir la mira – Averígualo tú misma – Le sonríe y cierra la puerta tras él, Harley mira el expediente, lo abre y lee en voz alta - Pamela Isley, vaya también es una de las grandes… veamos que traes Hiedra – dice volviéndose a acomodar en la silla de su escritorio y leyendo el expediente.

Durante al menos una hora estuco leyendo y decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los pasillos para poder conocer más, sin saber donde andaba vio que estaba en el pasillo donde estaba la celda del Joker y su corazón palpito tan fuerte que pareció que se le iba salir por la boca y camino sin apuro viendo a cada uno de los internos disimulando por lo que tenía en su corazón que latía rápido pasando por la celda del Joker este la mira de reojo y le sonríe.

\- Vaya Sorpresa - le dice haciendo parar su caminata a Harley y mirarlo.

\- Que es una sorpresa?

\- De verte por aquí, solo has venido dos veces.

\- Pues solo paseaba de eso no hay nada de sorprendente.

\- Podrías pasear por los Jardines aquí solo veras enfermos.

\- Algunos solo fingen para no ir a Blackgate.

\- Si lo dices por mi han probado mi demencia en efecto.

\- Entonces certificas que estás loco.

\- HAHAHA jamás he dicho eso… entonces dime el porqué andabas por los pasillos viendo enfermos.

\- Y qué? Es malo andar por los pasillos de Arkham?

\- No… solo ver a esos Psicópatas te volverás como ellos.

\- Solo tú piensas eso, aquí hay personas que tienen adicciones, psicopatías, esquizofrenia, de todo tipo de enfermedades y se curan... en cambio tu adicción es asesinar y eso no tiene cura.

\- Oh perfecto!... no sabes lo fascinante es ver o sentir matar a una persona… quien sea!

\- No entiendo porque lo disfruta… viste morir a tu madre y tu mismo diste muerte a tu padre. - lo dijo con algo de tristeza en su rostro

Joker sonríe y se acerca más al vidrio de su celda para ver la expresión de Harley – Tu misma lo has dicho, asesine a mi propio padre y disfrute cada intente después de tantos abusos en mi contra!, prácticamente me asesino una vez pero yo se lo devolví dejándolo sin vida, eso fue asombroso!

Harley se coloca la mano en el pecho sintiendo angustia y temor a la vez dejándola sin habla mientras miraba al Joker.

\- Te ha comido la lengua el ratón?... hahahaha

\- N…No solo que vi en tus ojos satisfacción al contarme esto.

Joker suspira con satisfacción y con una sonrisa – No te imaginas tal genocidio?, pensaste que fue difícil asesinarlo, por el contrario fue demasiado fácil.

\- Entiendo bueno, mañana tenemos sesión, podríamos conversar de este asunto.

\- Claro que si Harley.

Harley se despide rápidamente de Joker y sale prácticamente corriendo hacia los jardines para poder tomar aire… al salir se encontró con una figura encapuchada de espaldas y decidió ir despacio y sin hacer ruido para no molestarlo – Cansada Doctora Quinzel?

\- Un poco, pero sabias que estaba aquí? – Suspira bajando la mirada

\- Si, cuando estas vigilando tienes que estar atento a cualquier cosa.

\- Entiendo… cuantos años llevas en esto?

\- Unos siete años, al principio solo fue la mafia pero al poco tiempo a un año apareció Joker y después todos los demás, Espantapájaros, acertijo y los demás, no eran problema, solo El era dolor de cabeza… es mejor que te vayas a casa esta anocheciendo.

\- Si es mejor irme

\- Es mejor, ya debo irme – Harley levanta la cabeza y no vio por ninguna parte a Batman y se dirige a su oficina para irse a su casa y descansar al llegar a la entrada aparece por un lado del pasillo la Doctora Leland y se le acerca – Harley tengo que felicitarte por el avance que tienes con Joker, nadie había logrado tal cosa! – Harley sonríe – Solo hago mi trabajo doctora – Leland la mira y sonríe – Bueno eso está bien pero ten cuidado no te sobre exijas, Joker es un maestro, envió a sus dos últimos psiquiatras a dos cuartos del manicomio, ten cuidado Harley – Quinzel asiente mirando como la doctora se aleja. Entrando a su oficina guardo todas sus cosas y se fue a casa después de un día extraño y lleno de encuentros, pensando en todo lo que paso ese día llego a su casa, se recostó en su sofá y se durmió tal cual estaba


End file.
